


Redeem

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, just for fun, sex sex sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: “那你是打算朝着我的脸来一拳吗？”“不。事实上，我还挺喜欢你的，利亚姆。”戴蒙坐到利亚姆面前，一边说着一边让目光肆无忌惮的扫过利亚姆的嘴唇，让言下之意显得更明显一些。“我正在考虑惹火另一位成员。”利亚姆当然知道戴蒙指的是诺尔。他和他哥正处在世人皆知的即不正当又不道德的情侣关系之中。但这并不代表他会依偎在他哥身边顺着他哥的意思去做。相反，他乐得给他哥带来一些麻烦和教训。利亚姆的嘴角升起笑容，眼神落在戴蒙的嘴唇上。“什么意思？”
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Redeem

**Author's Note:**

> ·大概是96/97年左右  
> ·牙莉一夜情  
> ·骨科前提

媒体把他们描绘成一个工人阶级的代表和一个中产阶级的代表，狗屎，他们和我去一样的地方，或许比我挣得还多，排场还讲究。戴蒙想着，一边接过别人递给他的酒杯。  
他在一个酒窖里。美国，洛杉矶，贝弗利山庄。好莱坞名流，演员，模特，主持人和摇滚明星，你能想象得到的或想象不到的名人都聚集在这场派对里了。当然还有咖喱格兄弟。  
和外界印象不同，派对的时候两兄弟从来不呆在一起。利亚姆喜欢被同龄人围着胡闹，诺尔则更致力于于大人物交好。至于戴蒙，他不觉得取笑大厅里正在卖力表演的新人或者在泳池边浑身湿透的跟着电音起舞有什么好玩的。  
他在地下室的酒窖里享受着他的酒精，和身边的人谈论着音乐行业的事情。（仿佛他们明白什么似的。）酒窖里突然进来了一群人，利亚姆咖喱格被簇拥在中间走到了吧台面前。酒保给每个人提供了龙舌兰。  
利亚姆看起来没有喝醉，应该处在微醺的状态，并不是很健谈。这和戴蒙在伦敦的酒馆遇见他时的状态不同。美国人似乎不是很能理解利亚姆说的话，但他们又对他过度热情。一会儿给他表演脱口秀，一会儿给他讲故事。利亚姆只是附和的笑着。  
“利亚姆！你应该给我们唱wonderwall。”不知谁起了个头，大家开始起哄道。“我们爱死那首歌了，给我们唱嘛。麦当娜都在上面唱歌了。”  
“不唱，要唱你唱。”利亚姆笑着喝下面前的一小杯酒。他身后的老头真的开始唱起了wonderwall。  
这个旋律让戴蒙身上感到一阵恶寒，但利亚姆也只是笑着看着人们，无聊得一杯接着一杯喝酒。他看起来有些格格不入。戴蒙穿过了人群走到他身边。  
“大明星。”戴蒙说，利亚姆抬起头看向他。“方便借一步说话吗？”  
利亚姆眼底闪过好奇地光芒。他很无聊，聚会很无聊，他哥很无聊，名流和美国很无聊。但他知道戴蒙能给他带来一点什么新奇的玩意。  
他们端着酒杯挤过正在大合唱的人群，一起走到了楼梯后的一间客房里。  
客房里一片漆黑，窗户正对着流光溢彩的下沉式泳池，霓虹灯照亮了房间里奢华的摆设。戴蒙半掩上房门。  
“你知道人们让你唱wonderwall是想惹怒我吗？”  
“是吗？”利亚姆坐到了房间中央的羽绒被上，列侬式的浅色墨镜显得他漂亮极了，脸上带着自大的笑容。“那你被激怒了吗？”  
“也许吧。”戴蒙走向利亚姆。“聚会，名流，wonderwall，一切都让我火大。”  
“那你是打算朝着我的脸来一拳吗？”  
“不。事实上，我还挺喜欢你的，利亚姆。”戴蒙坐到利亚姆面前，一边说着一边让目光肆无忌惮的扫过利亚姆的嘴唇，让言下之意显得更明显一些。“我正在考虑惹火另一位成员。”  
利亚姆当然知道戴蒙指的是诺尔。他和他哥正处在世人皆知的即不正当又不道德的情侣关系之中。但这并不代表他会依偎在他哥身边顺着他哥的意思去做。相反，他乐得给他哥带来一些麻烦和教训。利亚姆的嘴角升起笑容，眼神落在戴蒙的嘴唇上。“什么意思？”  
利亚姆听起来该死的自大，这反而激起了戴蒙的自尊心。他将手伸入利亚姆的头发当中捧住了后脑，那触感柔软得像羽毛，他几乎想要每天都握着这头发醒来。利亚姆半眯着眼睛看着吻向他的戴蒙，接受了对方被龙舌兰浸润的双唇，呼吸着他身上干净的须后水味。  
利亚姆身上的气息闻起来奢华且迷人，戴蒙觉得他可能用了女士香水。他任由戴蒙在他的口中进出，勾起他的舌头与他交缠。被戴蒙的舌头舔过的酥痒让利亚姆在他的昂贵的大衣下起了鸡皮疙瘩。戴蒙松开利亚姆的嘴唇望向对方，眼神询问着他怎么样。  
利亚姆露出微笑，接着搂过戴蒙的肩膀再次投入到吻中。这次他伸出主动伸出了舌头热烈的吻着，引导戴蒙进入他的口腔中刺探他的粘膜和喉咙。戴蒙吻得大脑发白，直到感受到利亚姆伸手解他的腰带才找回一点神智。  
“等等”他按住利亚姆的手。上面戴着和诺尔的情侣戒，这让戴蒙一瞬间产生了一些罪恶感。  
利亚姆抬起头露出疑惑的眼神，伸出鲜红的舌头舔过嘴唇，脸颊在微光中红成一片，看起来可口极了。  
“你知道诺尔或者其他任何人随时可能推门进来的对吧？”  
“我知道。”  
利亚姆点点头，笑得露出了深深的酒窝。他看起来像一个顽皮的青少年。戴蒙不禁想到他们被人撞见的后果。英国最大的两支乐队的主唱搞在一起足以登上各国娱乐新闻头条，顺便气死一个乐队作曲者。  
利亚姆拉下了戴蒙的拉链的同时取下了墨镜。现在戴蒙能毫无阻碍地看情利亚姆的脸了。脱下墨镜后利亚姆的迷离的眼神几乎可以算得上的清纯，仿佛他不知道他手里正握着的是另一个男人的屌似的。  
他心理清楚的很。戴蒙想。但他就是长成那个样子。就算嘴里塞着另一个男人的屌他那漂亮得大眼睛都看起来清纯得跟你强奸了他似的。这真不公平。  
但利亚姆显然知道自己正在干什么，他隔着内裤揉了揉戴蒙半硬的分身后，张开嘴让它滑入自己的嘴里。戴蒙猛地吸了一口气。他突然意识到了他在干英国最伟大的摇滚乐队（之一）的主唱的嘴的事实。这个顽劣的，难以驯服的，高傲的，不属于任何人的摇滚巨星。这个在台上能唱出勾人的曲调的嘴，现在对他来说就是一张炙热的湿润的嘴罢了。  
戴蒙在利亚姆的口中变得完全硬起来，利亚姆主动将它放入喉咙深处，努力地吞咽着。被戴蒙抓着头发在他口中抽插时候发出呻吟声。如果利亚姆是想恶作剧的话，那他可是真的付出了很大的努力。戴蒙不禁流出满足的叹息。  
窗户照射进来的霓虹光芒突然被一个身影挡住了。两人不约而同地认出了这个身影的主人。他们都太熟悉了。  
诺尔咖喱格正好走到了他们的窗户外面，背对着他们，手里举着香槟和某位导演进行着聊天。利亚姆立刻僵直了身体。  
“反悔了吗？但是太迟了。”戴蒙低声说着，抓着利亚姆的头发在他僵住的空挡把自己挤入了利亚姆的喉咙深处。这把利亚姆呛出了眼泪，但他马上抑制住了自己的声音，抬起脖子放松了喉咙让他进入。现在跪在他面前的利亚姆更加的柔软了。他现在准备好了更进一步的接受戴蒙。  
“脱衣服，大衣留着。”戴蒙说，这样至少让利亚姆被发现的时候留有一丝尊严（或是起到反效果）。利亚姆保持着含着的姿势，抬手开始解自己的阿玛尼大衣。戴蒙随着他解开的扣子慢慢的抚摸着利亚姆逐渐露出的肌肤。他拧了一下利亚姆的乳头，感受他呻吟时候含着自己的喉咙的震动。  
等到利亚姆把自己脱光，只剩下一件大衣，戴蒙从他嘴里退了出来。他让利亚姆站起来扶着窗台，现在他们两人都面对着窗户，以及外面诺尔的背影。  
利亚姆抓着窗框的手用力得发白，看见哥哥的背影让他想要反悔，他不记得自己为什么要开始这种事情了。但戴蒙正握住他湿润的分身，一边舔着他的耳朵，一边往他的入口塞入手指，马上转移了利亚姆全部的注意力。  
戴蒙砂金色的头发正埋在他的肩膀处来回摩擦。我喜欢金发，利亚姆想。他总是对金发有某种程度的迷恋。以及挺翘的鼻尖和精致的嘴唇。就像戴蒙那样。  
戴蒙很快就结束了扩张，利亚姆回过头用浅蓝的双眼望着他，红色的嘴唇半张着，带着刚刚被蹂躏过的痕迹，看起来极度需要他。  
“他妈的快点。”  
“礼貌点。大明星。”戴蒙揶揄地说，拍了一下利亚姆的臀部。“当个乖孩子。”这让利亚姆浑身战栗起来。  
“……干我吧。戴蒙。”利亚姆带着鼻音说。这和他在台上带着鼻音唱歌如出一辙。他的确知道如何运用声音达到自己的目的。戴蒙扶着他的腰便捅进利亚姆的体内。  
利亚姆的体内和戴蒙想象的一样，也许比那还好。紧致，滚烫，柔软。就像你发现利亚姆内心其实是个热心的乖孩子一般柔软。他们紧紧缠着对方的身体，急促的呼吸变得同步，利亚姆的大衣下摆摩擦着戴蒙的小腹和他自己的分身，逐渐忘记了派对，沉浸在令人头晕目眩的快感当中。  
身后突然响起了脚步声，有人推门进来。戴蒙想起他没有关上的房门，急忙揽过利亚姆转身藏到窗帘后头。利亚姆因为这突然的撞击发出了噎声，又被戴蒙捂住了嘴。他僵直着身体，因为被进入的过深而微微颤抖着，咬住了戴蒙的手指。戴蒙祈祷女仆们不要开灯。好在女仆们也没有开灯的意思，只是围着床边开始打扫。利亚姆的呼吸越来越重，后背贴着戴蒙的胸膛，感受着两人同步的沉重的心跳声。  
女仆慢慢沿着窗边走向茶几，发现了他们留下的酒杯。戴蒙收紧了搂着利亚姆的手臂和捂着他口鼻的手，压制住了利亚姆越发激烈的颤抖和挣扎。利亚姆皱着眉头紧紧闭着双眼，痛苦显得他非常美味。戴蒙决定让他经受更艰难的考验，低下头轻轻舔舐着他的耳朵。这让利亚姆差点弹跳起来，吓得戴蒙赶紧松开口。现在被发现就功亏一篑了。  
女仆们终于在收走了酒杯后没有逗留，一起离开了房间。戴蒙松开捂住利亚姆口鼻的手，叹了口气。“那真是千钧一发啊，利亚姆。”  
但利亚姆没有回答，只是弯下腰重重地喘着粗气，这让戴蒙好奇地看着对方。这么短时间应该不至于窒息吧。他想着。感到利亚姆体内紧紧地缠上来。“你该不会……”戴蒙说着摸向了利亚姆的腿间，在摸到一片湿润后笑了。“原来你喜欢这样的？”  
利亚姆射得说不出话来，又被戴蒙扳回了面向窗户的姿势。他扶着窗台接受戴蒙愈加猛烈的撞击，内脏被顶得乱七八糟，爽的眼睛忍不住向上翻，视线正好对着诺尔的背影。  
利亚姆一边摇晃着一边看着诺尔的背影，看着诺尔如何和其他名流交谈，如何露出他不齿的讪笑，如何装模做样的用上等的姿势喝着香槟，这是他的诺尔。然后他看着诺尔和他所交谈的人告别，接着缓缓地，在他眼里以慢动作的速度转向房间的方向，看到了正在被人干得六神无主的弟弟。诺尔脸上的笑容滑落，震惊得愣在原地。  
戴蒙感到利亚姆前所未有的紧致了起来，几乎要把他夹断在里头。“草。”他说着，抬头看了眼窗户，这让他也愣住了。噢，该死，还是引爆了炸弹吗。  
诺尔似乎震惊到连移动也忘记了，只是死死盯着窗户后的利亚姆。利亚姆低下头去把脸埋到了头发里发出了含糊不清的唔咽声，又被戴蒙抓着头发抬起了头，不得不把自己刚刚高潮的脸暴露在诺尔的视线下。  
戴蒙完成了最后的抽送，将精液射进了利亚姆的深处。提上裤子走之前他不忘给利亚姆的脸上留下一个吻，毕竟他是一个绅士，不是吗。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有下一章 :)


End file.
